Charles F. Muntz
Charles F. Muntz is the main antagonist of Up. He is an adventurer and has three talking dogs, Alpha, Beta and Gamma. In the beginning of the film, he is stripped of his honors for supposedly faking a new rare bird that he discovered. A young Carl Fredricksen, who looks up to Muntz, believes that the creature was real. When an elderly Carl finds his hero, he at first seems like the man he had always believed he was - honest, caring, fun-loving, and an expert explorer. Once it is revealed that Kevin, the bird that Russell is keeping as a pet, is the bird Muntz has been after all these years, he reveals his evil nature - he has killed many explorers that have come to Paradise Falls, believing that they were all after the bird. He follows the pair and manages to steal Kevin. Russell gives chase and is captured by Muntz, who he plans to kill by throwing him out of the hanger door. Russell is saved by Carl who frees Kevin and engages in a fierce battle with Muntz. Carl loses the fight and escapes to the top of the blimp. Muntz follows Carl to the top with a shotgun planning on killing both of them, however he is tricked by them into going into the house. Carl sends the house floating away, and when Muntz realizes he's been duped he jumps through the window trying to get back to his airship but his foot gets tangled in balloons, they snap and he falls thousands of feet to his death. Muntz appears to be a genius with machines as he has created a collar that allows his dogs to speak. He is also great with animals since he has trained them to do almost anything from fighting to cooking. He has named all of his dogs after letters in the Greek alphabet. Gallery up-character-concept-art-charles-muntz-poster.jpg|An early poster of Charles F. Muntz in the 1930's. He is a proud hero. 2009 up 021.jpg|Charles is having dinner with Carl and Russel in his blimp. MuntzsAirship.jpg|Muntz's blimp called the Spirit of Adventure. charlesfmuntzyoungf.png|A young Charles F. Muntz standing on his blimp. Trivia *Charles F. Muntz was the 3rd Pixar villain to fall to his death after Zurg (who actually survived) and GO-4. *The following villains that fall to their deaths after the Wicked Queen, Ratigan, McLeach, Gaston, Frollo, Merlock, The Cyclops, Queen Narissa, the Animal Guards, the Jersey Devil, Fidget, Willie the Giant, The Bear, Hades, Sa'luk, Morgana, Clayton, the T-Rex (Aladdin), the Troll, the Carnotaurs, and the other villains that fall to their demise. *Charles Muntz is an average dog lover. *Charles Muntz appears to be a genius with machines as he has created a collar that allows his dogs to speak. He was also great with animals since he has trained them to do almost anything from fighting to cooking. He named all of his dogs after letters in the Greek alphabet. Category:Pixar Villains Category:Hunters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Deceased villains Category:Killers Category:Men Category:Comical Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains in Pixarpedia section "10 of the Worst" Category:Tyrants Category:True Villains Category:Rich Category:Evil geniuses Category:Deaths Category:Traitors Category:Falling villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Strongest Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Defeated villains Category:Villians Dragged to Hell Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Mob-Boss Like Villains Category:Town Bullies Category:Intellegent villains Category:Films Main Antagonists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Pure Evil Villains Category:Warriors Category:Villains who fall to their deaths Category:Up Villains Category:Murderers Category:Child Endangerment Category:Insane characters‎